


Halp

by Fortune_Memory



Category: Cooking Diary (Video Game)
Genre: Chef/Creighton - Freeform, Cooking diary - Freeform, Creighton x reader, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Creighton comes to your house.He's asking to get bopped with that frying pan.
Relationships: Chef/Creighton
Kudos: 5





	Halp

Creighton knocks on the chef's door loudly with eyes as wide as boiled eggs. The man had stayed up for an unholy seven hours trying to find a way to make his restaurant better than yours. He still hadn't had the tools needed to run the Grey's into the ground until tonight. He discovered something amazing. 

  
He starts to tell your name loud enough for your neighbors to start thinking your house was on fire or something.

Eventually, he hears the shuffling of your house slippers against the floor coming to the front. You open the door and instantly gave him a nice sharp stare. A stare with so much intensity it could fry an egg Gordon Ramsay would call perfection.

"Creighton, it's 4 am...what do you want?" 

Chef mumbled groggily shifting from one foot to the other. Most likely trying not to fall asleep in the doorway. 

Creighton checked his watch and raised his brows at the fact he was up this early. He had a show in two hours, curses! He still had some time to make it before you opened up your restaurant.

"Y/N I have finally found a way to beat th-"

Chef shifted their hands to their hips and leans against the doorway. If looks could kill Creighton would be one dead man. 

"Look, Creighton, It's way too early for your gloating shenanigans. Go home! You can brag all about your new plans in the afternoon, Just come by after hours!" 

Creighton looked surprised at the amount of anger that could come from a human morsel. He's never heard you speak like that before. Especially not that loud. He slicks his hair back (Fails, his hair fluffs) and lowers his shades a bit more to make sure this was you. 

He couldn't believe you Would try and shoo Creighton. Freaking number #1 chef Creighton away. He would leave and tell the media about how rude you were..that was if he were to gain attention to his restaurant...

"Look, Grey! I have an idea and I just want to share it as something to y'know." 

Chef waited patiently now holding a cup of strong coffee waiting for the spew of ultimate mess to come from the speed demon.

"So Grey, Prepare to be fried after this one! What if I were to start using fresh ingredients?! Then you'd never be able to beat me. What do you have to say to that Grey!? Well, all rivalry aside. I came up with the dazzling idea Myself and thought you would like to try it" 

Chef continuing to sip their coffee and work up enough energy to get their lips moving again. The look of pure annoyance was obvious on their face but Creighton couldn't deny the surprise and pout on their plump lips

"Creighton, I already use fresh ingredients. I always have used fresh ingredients. It's healthy and sanitary and overall the right thing to do."

"You do?"

It was Creighton's turn to act surprised. He must have mumbled it in his sleep or something. Sneaky Grey's he'd find out how you stole his idea! 

"Uh yeah, why do you think I always have so many boxes coming in and out of my restaurant's every morning?"

Creighton tried to think. He really tried to think. But still gave the absolute wrong answer.

"Decorations?"

Chef frowned and stood straight for a moment. 

  
"No, they're fresh vegetables/Meats from local farms.." 

Creighton looked shocked to hear that

"No way! Where do you but everything else? Like your pizza dough and all the ice cream, Pasta!"

  
You frowned beginning to down the last gulp of your coffee to speak.

"I make them myself.."

A look of concern on their face as they ran their fingers through Creighton's hair to make sure he's sane. 

"Creighi..what have you been feeding your customers?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's shorttt


End file.
